A Marriage of Inconvenience
A Marriage of Inconvenience is a side quest in Fable III. Walkthrough This quest is available after meeting Page and the rest of the Bowerstone Resistance. The villager who gives you the quest will be a husband/wife if you're male/female, respectively. When you arrive at Fluff Cottage to begin this quest, you'll find a couple arguing. After being kicked and berated out of the house, the husband, William / the wife, Wilma, will ask you to help them to split up their terrible marriage with Veronica/Vincent. To do this favour, they ask you to seduce them, so that they will leave William/Wilma themselves. After interacting with Veronica/Vincent and becoming friends, they will ask for jewellery or a ruby, based on your gender. The Glowing Trail will take you to a vendor stand where you can buy the type of gift required, if you don't already have it. After you give Veronica/Vincent the gift and woo them some more, they will ask you to take them on a date to Brightwall Bridge. When the date is complete, they will fall in love with you and the option for marriage becomes available. After you propose, (requiring a Wedding Ring and a family home (assuming you don't have one already)), they will agree to get married. They will split up with their spouse who will then reveal the ploy to get them to file for a divorce. They respond by suggesting the Hero murder said spouse, and that they run off together. At this point, you can make a "good" moral choice and leave the house, leaving them to sort it out on their own. This gives you +50 morality. Alternately, you can choose to be evil and kill the unhappy spouse. This gives you -50 morality, and leave you with the option to get married. A third, unmentioned option is to kill the other, bribing spouse. William/Wilma will lament their horrible actions and your morality will drop by -50. Finally, if you kill them both, the game text will tell you that you were fair and you will neither gain nor lose morality. BE CAREFUL! If you plan to kill just one of them, be aware that swords and hammers cut a broad swath, you may clip both of them. "Buy a gun. It's the sensible thing to do." *±0 Neutral for killing both of them. Description A married couple in Brightwall has been together for years, and now they've had enough. Perhaps you can help them... separate. Conclusions *'Walk Away' (Good): You have saved Wilma/William from a fate worse than marriage. *'Kill Wilma/William' (Evil): A funeral for Wilma/William is held the next day. Your marriage follows shortly after... It is surprising how unsurprised most people are by this. Apparently they know Vincent/Veronica fairly well. *'Kill only Vincent/Veronica' (Evil): You've killed one of the most unpopular men/women in Brightwall. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but on the other hand, he/she was asking you to murder his/her wife/husband. No one's going to go out of their way to turn you in. *'Kill Everyone' (Neutral): You decided to kill them both. Which, from a certain point of view, is ultimately fair. Notes *Completing this quest makes Fluff Cottage available for purchase after leaving the area. Known Bugs *After William leaves up to Veronica, she talks like you're nearby but it's impossible to interact with her no matter what you do and therefore not possible to finish the quest. A possible remedy for this issue is to steal from the house Veronica is in. It seems to force her to turn around, and 'notice' you finally. Continue to steal if she locks up again, and hopefully you'll make it to the dating phase. **A fix to the above bug: save your game and quit out to your Xbox Home. Relaunch the game and you should be able to interact again. The interaction issue actually exists outside the quest, if you leave the house you won't be able to interact with your dog or any NPCs. *There's also a bug that both William and his wife will be stuck in their house talking to each other with you unable to enter the house. You cannot break down the door either. *There is another bug where, after drawing your gun and killing both William and Veronica whilst aiming, they both lie dead and the quest remains unfinished. *If you massacre the entirety of Brightwall village while purchasing the gift, it's possible that Veronica will remain in her house with the doors locked. Since the doors cannot be smashed, it's impossible to enter and the quest cannot be finished. *If you're having trouble interacting with Veronica, try buying a wedding ring. It's possible you can't interact because you are missing one of the key ingredients needed to complete the quest. *There is a bug which causes this quest to never appear at all. It is never listed on the Sanctuary map table's Quest List, and the house remains empty. *A bug can occur in which you are doing an expression with Veronica/Vincent, where you get stuck in the same expression for until you reload the game. For example, you may be doing the hug emote with her, when she says to get her some jewels. It may then not let you exit the "Hug" expression. *there's a bug if you exit the quest and leave for another town before you buy a family home Veronica and Vincent will be gone and you will never be able to buy a home that the game will recognize as completing the quest requirement and it will remain open. *There is a bug which prevents you from entering Veronica's house, preventing you from interacting with her. *Another bug/glitch is when you go to kill both Vincent/Veronica and Wilma/William with magic, it will only hit one of them giving you an Evil ending, If it hits Wilma first and then you kill Vincent before the wedding part, it will still give an evil outcome with a Neutral Ending. *There is a bug where a villager will be in Veronica’s house at the end of the quest, claim it is hers, and then you will be wanted for trespassing. Category:Fable III Quests